Sam Slipped Away
by karinawuzhere
Summary: Sam Slips Away. Freddie Changes. Carly Loves Freddie. She Dosen't Understand. He's Hurting Himself.... wanna find out more, just read....
1. Proulage

Sam Slipped Away

Prologue

* * *

Dear Sam,

We miss you, miss you so bad.  
We don't forget you, oh it's so sad.  
We hope you can hear us.  
We remember it clearly.

The day you slipped away,  
Was the day we found it won't be the same.

We both had our wake up.  
Won't you please wake up.  
We can't stop asking why,  
And we can't take it.  
It wasn't fake.  
It happened, you passed away.

Now you are gone, There you go. Somewhere we can't bring you back.

We miss you

Love, Carly Shay, Spencer Shay, Freddie Benson


	2. Chapter 1:Slipped Away

Sam Slipped Away

Chapter 1

* * *

I woke up, sick, can't go to school. I wish I could because if i stayed it would ruin my perfect attendants. At least I already text chuck. Chuck tells me everything about what happens when I'm not at school and he even gets m homework when Freddie doesn't.

*knock, knock.*

"SPENCER!!!!, GET THE DOOR!!!"

"Man, what is wrong with you???" Spencer asked

"Just get the door."

*He opens the door*

"Hey Spencer, Carly???" Freddie asks.

"Here!!!" Carly yells.

"Let me guess, you're not going to school today???"

"No, just get my homework and tell me if Sam gets in any fights, please."

"No carly, you need to rest! No Homework, but I will tell you about any fights, Kay???" Freddie asked

"Fine Freddie, but if I have alot of homework, it's your fault, got it"

"yeah, but you're starting to sound like Sam!"

"just go!!! Bye! See you later."

"Kay, bye. I'll come back to check on you"

"Fine just go, bye!!!"

*Freddie Leaves*

* * *

AT SCHOOL

"Hey, Fred-weird!!! What is up???" Sam asked

"You can't have any of my money!!!" Freddie snaps

"Come on, I don't want your money"

"Then what do you want!"

"Uhhhhhhh, Where's Carly???"

"At home. I went over to her place before school and she was sick."

*Sam Laughs*

"ha ha kinda sounds like my morning!"Sam Says

"HOW?!?!"

"Ummmmm.......I had an asthma attack, okay!" Sam Yelled

"YOU?!?!?"

"Yea, now, i have to go to the nurse before school starts!!!"

"Why???"

"Well my mom won't help me out much, She wasn't even there at home when I woke up! I need SOMEONE to help me!"

"You okay????"

"Yea, but i honestly think you shouldn't worry about it or even care"

"Hey what is that suppose to mean!?!?"

"Forget, I'm going to class!"

*Sam Leaves*

* * *

5th Passing Period

"So, Shane, is the AV club meeting at groovy smoothie tomorrow?"Freddie Asks

"Yea, Man. Like around 3, you coming" Shane responds

"If nothing comes up, just asking cuz carly's sick and I need to know the time of the meeting, cuz me ans Sam are going to visit her with anything that says get well."

"hahaha mind if i join?"Shane asks

"hahah, yaaa sure, like around noon and I'm sure Sam will stay with her and we can go to our meeting and after that we can take carly and sam smoothies"

"hahahaa, Kay...........but, isn't that Sam lying on the floor???" Shane snaps.

"Yeaaaa!!! Wait............"Freddie paused.

*Freddie runs towards Sam with Shane and others follow*

"What's wrong with Sam!!!" Freddie Yells "She's not breathing"

"Go get help and I'll stay here, with everyone else" Shane quickly replies.

"Kay ,I'll Hurry"

*Freddie Runs to the nurse*

"HEY !!! SAM IS LYING DOWN IN THE HALLWAY!!! HELP HER PLEASE!!!"He yelled

"Not again Freddie, just wake Sam up from her nap because......"

Freddie cut her off"No, She isn't breathing!!!"

"Okay, go tell !!!"

"Fine, just help her!!!"

*he runs to the office*

"HEY !!!! SAM IS NOT BREATHING!!! I ALREADY TOLD THE NURSE AND SHE TOLD ME TO COME TALK TO YOU!!!"

"Okay Freddie calm down, just explain what happened before you saw her and tell me if you know any reason that sam but have stoped breathing."

"I was walking in the hall, talking to Shane and he noticed her on the ground!!! Sam told me.........." He had just remembered what Sam had told him about the asthma."She had an asthma attack before she got here and no one helped her!!"

"Okay Freddie I'm on my way just take me to where she is"

*Freddie takes him*

*2 hours later/Freddie's English class*

"Dear Journal,

The school has no Sam in it or Carly. I think it is my fault for Sam's health! i should told the nurse because knowing Sam, she would not tell anyone anything other then Carly and now me! I can't help thinking that when this all happend hours ago, I really cared about Sam at the time. If I see her tomorrow, I wonder how I will react, that is if I do see her tomorrow, but i rather think of me seeing her and Carly not knowing about any of this. Forget it Carly Will know because chuck tells her everything about school now that chuck goes to our school. But anyways the memories of all 3 of us together and healthy. I don't even want to think about the thing me and Sam did in the fire escape. Still NO ONE knows not even Carly and I'm glad but now that Sam is in this condition, I have the feeling I need to tell Carly.......I wonder if things will get back to normal soon, real soon."

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Next chapter will come in about 3 days! Thanks for reading!!! :) This is my first story and i like to thank icarlyrockslikeh2o from you tube!!! honestly, i couldn't do this without her!!! :)

Check out her video that inspired this story!!!! You'll love it so you need to sub her!!! Please sub me too!!! My You tube is Werenotgonnamakeit!!! Thanks so much and tell me what you think!!! if you don't like this one, wait a bit and i have another story coming soon!!!!

* * *

Here is The Video(kinda like a trailer)!!! :) THANKS!!!

Just type in (at the serech on youtube)

icarly sam slipped away


	3. Chapter 2:Just A Dream

Sam Slipped Away

* * *

Chapter 2

I was walking up to the iCarly studio to get my binder before school started. I walked in there and there were so many boxes thanks to Sam wanting to redecorate. I Finlay found my book bag and out of no where, Chuck Came out of a box, scaring me to death.

"AHHHHH" I yelled. "What are you doing here chuck? Shouldn't you be at your own home and getting ready for school???" He usually wasn't here in the mornings only after school and when he wanted to hurt Spencer. "So anyways, as long as you're here, what happened at school yesterday?"

"A major thing happend!!!"

"ha ha, like what and did Sam and Freddie fight?" There was along pause for his answer, this time he couldn't tell me yes or no?Why is that so hard?

"Maybe it's best if you.......forget about Sam."

"WHY!!?!?!......................WHY!!!!???!?" I yelled begging for the answer.

"Yesterday,........she told freddie about an asmatha attack sh had in the morning and she had one during school and Freddie found her lying on the floor. She moved on"

"What do you mean by moved on???"

"She............Passed away, I just can't say the word Carly. She's gone!"

I could tell that he was about to cry and alot of things came threw my mind all at once. Does Freddie know that she is.....in a better place? How did he feel if he already knows? If he did, why didn't he tell me? I didn't know what to do. I just ran out of there in to the hallway and started crying.

I finaly stoped, for now. Atleast just to go talk to Freddie and Spencer. I need to tell them and tell Spencer that i can't go to school for the rest of the week.

*Carly goes down stairs and Freddie is waiting*

I can tell that he noticed something was up when he saw my tears left on my face.

"What's going on?!?!"Freddie yelled

"Freddie, Sam........Sam died yesterday at school."  
I couldn't help but to cry and he just threw his stuff on the ground and held me and I know for a fact that he cried a bit too. Spencer saw us and Freddie tried to tell him.

"Spencer, Sam is....she's gone" Freddie told him.

"Well then I'll just go tell that I'm not letting you guys go to school. I'll make her understand Freddie so don't worry you can stay here for as long as you need." Spencer was calm for now but I just know that this won't last.

"Thanks Spencer!"Me and Freddie told him. So here we are crying, not going to school. If anyone saw us now you could tell something was up.

* * *

Thanks again for reading! I know it wasn't 3 days! Just give 3 days at most to add a new chapter and come up with it too! Thanks so much and please review and show me how i did!!! Chapter 3 will be out in few days, like i sadi 3 at most so please wait and i'll have it up! And icarly ROCKS!!!!!

.com/watch?v=z6YS-bYOcl8


	4. Chapter 3:Crush Crush Faint

Sam Slipped Away

Chapter 3

* * *

*1 week later*

* * *

It's only been 1 week since Sam passed away. The funeral is in a few days. I have decideit's time to go back to school. Freddie is goinging to try to come. He really hasn't talked to me much about the death of Sam and I'm Starting to wonder why. I would think he would be gloomy but he is gloomy and he cries to. (ha ha his mom tells me that he cries!) but of course i know he would cry. This was our Best Friend not mine, not his, ours!

*First peroid Home Room, History*  
"Pshh" Freddie went. He tried to get my attention when he had a not in his had to me. "Read it and hurry because, well you know how is with us."

"okay! okay!" I told him getting the note from Wendy because she was closer. I read it, fast and it said.  
"Carly, I can't be here and I can't be near my mom right now. Can I stay at your place till I'm ready to leave? Tell me you answer after class, Kay. Oh and If I can talk to you after school. Is Spencer going to be there? Right now i need to talk to "you"!

I wrote.  
"Freddie, yeah you can stay and Spencer won't be there till tomorrow because he is coming with Sock-O and Tyler. You just need to explain to me what is going on in your mind right now with Sam. This isn't easy at all.  
I passed it back to Wendy then she gave me another note from her.  
"Hey Carly, You busy after school like for 10 minutes at groovy smoothie maybe. I need to ask you something."  
I wrote Yeah If Freddie can go because he is like staying at my place for now but if he can't go tell me after school and i'll just text you later."  
I handed her both the notes and then the bell ringed.

*After lunch/Passing period*

"CARLY!!!" Freddie yelled.

"What????" I yelled right back.

"I need to go home. I can't handle being her knowing that Sam died right here in this hallway and now you said i can have her locker, which I don't mind but, you know it's hard!" He sat up against the lockers covering his face. I felt bad for him. "I can't be here. I'm going home." He started leaving towards the door.

"Freddie, you can't just leave!!!" I yelled. he paused in the hallway near the door.

"Really Carls, I hate to say this to you but, Watch Me!" He left.

Freddie Benson was the boy who never ditched school and made good grades but all this was changing. What was happening with my last "Best" friend left on earth. Where was Freddie Benson going and who was this new kid that I don't know.

* * *

*At Groovy Smoothie with Wendy*

* * *

I wonder why Wendy needs to talk to me alone. If it's about Sam or just school or ha ha even boys! Nahhhh she might just be asking about icarly or something. I just started to realize that once the day we start icarly again what do we tell the viewers!

"Hey Carly! Glad you could come!" Wendy said

"Yeah but what was it you wanted to ask me?" I asked her.

"Um okay, I was just going to ask How would you feel if I asked Freddie out?"

"WHAT!?!?!" I yelled so loud everyone started looking at me. "Why? When did you start like-ing him?

"You remember what he did for Sam Because of Missy and he was right by her Sam's side when she needed help. I guess I stared likeing him from there, he's sweet Carly. Why didn't you ever like him?

"I don't know but, Wendy yeah i guess its fine you don't need to ask me that!"

"HEY, I just wanted to check if that was fine with you!! Gosh Carly Shay you're changing!"

After all this time I Thought "he" was changing! I'm losing all my friends. Times like this I wish I was still talking to Griffin, even if he had his little cuddle pee wee babies!

* * *

Well looks like 2 new people are in this story, Wendy and Griffin. Anyone else notice that my stories are shorter then the first chapter. It's because i want alot of chapters and if you guys want it out soon they mite be short so sorry bout that but i hope you like it and hope you dont mind bout it beig short. Sorry it took so long. I was busy with SUMMER!!! HAHAH yeaa sooo next chapter maybe saturday, more likely sunday. Tommarow i might be busy so i'll try to work on some of it. I'm out of town thursday. Friday I have docter's and i need to take care of some NJHS stuff. Saturday, Friend is spending the night so i'll try to work on it before she comes. So Mostly like on Sat. or sunday th ext chapter will be out. Thanks again for reading and always check out

icarlyrockslikeh20 on youtube and her video called Sam Slipped Away!

hahah "Review to be cool!" haha it sorta rhymed hahah :)

Thanks Bye!

Kayrinnuhh


	5. Chapter 4:Old Friend

Sam Slipped Away

Chapter 4

* * *

*Knock,Knock*

"Come In" Griffin's Mom said. I was so glad i was coming to see Griffin again.

"What do you want, Carly Shay?"He greeted me rudely.

"To talk, about my friend Sam, You knew her, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, she seemed more like my type. You know cuz we're both like bad!" He laughed and I did too. he smiled and I smiled till he asked me why I was really here.

"She passed away about a week ago and her funeral is in about a week so if you wanted to come?" It didn't end like an anwser, more like a question.

"Yeah sure, you wanna ride?"

"No, no, I'm going with Freddie and Spencer and Freddie's Mom and Wendy."

"Well then do you want to stay for dinner and pudding?"

"Yeah sure I guess so, but, I can't . I have to go back to my place."

"Well then atleast let me give you this," He went back inside and he came back with a necklace with the name carly on the front, on a heart."Here, I was going to give it to you When it was like our 1 month anviersy, but we didn't have on so, here." he turned away.  
"Griffen, Wait." I turned him around and hugged him, he hugged me back, then i kissed him. The kiss just reminded me how much I really liked Griffen." I'll see you soon."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, Duhh!"I kissed him good bye and left and at that time, it didn't matter if he had Pee Wee Babies"

* * *

*Back At Carly's*

* * *

"Come In!" I yelled. Freddie was coming over so we can talk about icarly.

"So before we start thinking about icarly, I need to know, why did Wendy ask me out?" He asked so confused.

"I don't know Feddie," I Lie'd

"Well I said yes so, i won't be hanging with you Friday."

"Okay, I might be seeing Griffin again," I wanted to tell him.

"Life is diffrent without Sam." He said "Do you even want to work on icarly anymore?"

"Yeah Sure, Just going to be weird, Spencer said if we needed, he could be out camera guy/co-host and trade off with you."

"Yea, that's fine." This was so weird he was more quite now that Sam Passed away."Look I need to go home." He Left.

Freddie was really diffrent now, Wendy liked him, I liked Griffen(again) and we are still working on icarly. Still, I kinda wish that Freddie would just tell me what's on his mind.

* * *

Short chapter. Next one in about 3-5 days. Had a great and sleepy weekend. I LOVED itwins! haha GO PURPLE!!! haha (SEDDIE COLOR) okay so hope you guys liked chapter 4!

Review to be cool!!! haha

KarinaWuzHere

Kayrinnuhh


	6. Chapter 5:New Freddie

Sam Slipped Away

Chapter 5

* * *

*iCarly Studio*

Me and Freddie were looking at tapes from our iCarly web show when Sam was here. We came across our "Kelly Cooper Movie Trailer". We played it. The Memories of acting for this trailer, playing it on iCarly, and the wrong choice Sam made and told Freddie's secreat on iCarly. We laughed, alot.

"Turn it off Freddie!" I couldn't stand seeing Sam and just laughing. It still didn't feel right to see clips of Sam. I just stared at the screen. I heard footsteps, then a the door slamming. I turned around and Freddie wasn't there. I Left to go find him.

"Freddie!!!, FREDDIE!!!" I yelled. I noticed that the Fire escape door was open. He was there. He was saying to himself, "I need to tell Carly, And I wish I could have told Sam too! I even need to admit it to myself!!! God Freddie you're a such a loser!!!" He kept yelling and then I interrupted him.

"You'r Not a Loser Freddie, but you just need to tell me what you need to tell me!" I begged for the anwser out of him."

"Well I guess, I need to tell you soon. I forgot about having a crush on you like a way long time ago. And around that time I forgot about you, I kissed Sam, but it was just so we can get our first kiss over with, but to me, during the kiss, I forgot that we were doing that just to get it over with. I kinda felt diffrent inside. After that kiss, I thought that I liked her instead of you. It happened right here actually. But I think I started Falling in Love with her."

"WHAT FREDDIE!!!! WHAT!!!!" I yelled.

"God, how many times do I need to tell you Carly!! Can't you just listen!" He yelled. "okay that was a little too harsh. sorry, But after her death I haven't been the same since!"

"Okay but why did you say yes to your date with Wendy if you...."

"Hey, I do need to move on someday, I mean I did have to move on with you!" I left after that. I was getting tired of hearing him telling me all that stuff. I stood near the door a little bit longer just to hear what he says after our talk.

"GREAT, NOW CARLY KNOWS!!! I wish Sam would just know, but that's too late! AHHHHH!!!" Right when he said that, I saw a star up in the sky twinkling. I was hoping that maybe that was the Sam star.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Next one might be the funeral..... check back soon

sorry it took so long. I had a VBS job last week then i got sick. I still am sick but I'm feeling beter. Thanks for waiting and I'm about getting Ready to start A new story. Not sure yet though.... PM me too!

Review to be cool (:


	7. Chapter 6:A Funeral,aTwin, and a Bad Boy

Sam Slipped Away

Chapter 6

The day of the funeral finaly came. I bought a black dress just for Sam and Freddie wore just about Tux. Everyone was in Black. Spencer, Freddie's Mom, Griffin, Wendy, Gibby, Chuck, and once Sam's Twin sister got here it, Freddie of course had some questions.

He looked over at Sam's twin, Melaine. "So, Sam does have a twin or what?"

"Yeah she does." He left me standing there alone with Griffin. He left to Melaine.

"Hey Melaine, So Sam really does have a twin, you?"

"Yeah, When did you finaly think I was really her twin sister Freddie?"

"Today."

"Oh."

"So when we had that date it was really you right?"

"Yup. Well I understand why you didn't belive her at first, but that was really me."

"I belive you. So Now I have kissed both of you."

"You kissed Sam!?!?"

"Yeah, Before you. Just to get our First kiss over with and to tell you the truth, i was hoping Sam was the one to give me that kiss on that date and that is was her."

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"That you and Sam had a thing"

"I never did, I mean I wish we did but..."

"So, what you liked her?"

"A bit more then Liked."

"Whoa!"

"And you just look like her and that's it. No one can replace Sam, Ever!"

*Back with Carly and Griffin*

"Thanks for coming Griffin." I Said.

"Hey, anything to make you happy, I mean Sam was like me, you know,....Bad, i guess you can say. He grabed Carly and put his arm over her shoulder."I will tell you this, Carly. After We Broke up, I went to talk to her. She Yelled at me, but i had to remind her that I was just like her. She stopped yelling and left, and then freddie came and told me to stop talking to her. I was confused, Were they Dating or something?"

I wanted to tell him that Freddie Loved her but something else came in my mind.'Why did you go talk to Sam?"

"Ohhh, ummm....."

Freddie intureputed. "Like this guy will ever tell you. Sam was yelling at him because Griffin wanted to go out with her and kiss her."

"WHAT!?!" I Yelled. "My Ex Hitting on my BestFriend! I can't Belive you!"

"Look Carly, I just wanted to talk to someone that understood me, someone with such a bad additude having a soft secret. Ha ha, I know that secreat! But I'm never telling you!"

"GRIFFIN" Freddie and I yelled.  
Griffin walked away.

"So, Do you have anything else to say?" I asked Freddie.

"What else can I say besides, The girl I Loved Died right in front of me!, What Else Can I Say?!?!" he said loud.

"Look Freddie, I didn't mean....."

"Forget it, I'm going to find Wendy."

"Wendy is nothing like Sam!"

"Yell I have to get over her, Like I did For you!"

"Freddie!"

"God Carly You Just dont Get it. Okay Say What Would Happen if i Died, I mean I can't ask Sam This Question But I am Asking you so just tell me what would you tell Sam!?!?"

"I would tell Sam...."I couldn't tell him that I did Love Him all that time he loved me back, but I knew that he didn't "love" me, Love me. I could tell that he loved Sam because of all the pain he took From her and didnt do anything about it. " I would tell her that i'd miss you, alot more then you think."

"Really?"

"God Freddie You Don't Get it And You Never Will,....Now!" I started walking away.

"CARLY!!!" That was the last thing I heard him Say that Day. 


	8. Chapter 7:The Star of Bad Boy Town?

Sam Slipped Away

Chapter 7

1 month later

I pulled out my laptop from under my bed. Today I was actually going to watch some past videos from iCarly. I typed in .com for the first time in 3 months. I went to our Sam Tribute Page. So Many videos from her scarying pizza guys and her and Freddie having intervetions, Wake up spencer, They all started to ring back the good memories of Sam. I clicked on the last video she made scraying another pizza guy from Pizza Put. I watched it. closed the laptop and left it on my Bed, to go to Freddie's place. We really haven't talked much since the day of the funarul.

*knock,knock*I hit the door. It took a while to here "Who is it?"

"Its Carly!"

He came to the door but left the chain on so i couldn't come in. "Look, Wendy is here and this isn't a good time right now." He told me. "I'll go over after she leaves if that's what you want."

"No, I dont care if Wendy is your girlfriend, but she is my friend too. Why can't I come in?"

"Freddie, Is that Carly?" I heard Wendy ask.

"No...no its not,....." He said.

"Yes it is!" I yelled.

"Freddie, Let her in!" Wendy said.

"Fine." He Said.

"Thank you,..... Wendy!"

"So what do you want?" His attutide just wasn't the Freddie I rembered.

"To Talk to You." I don't Know why I took it from him. Our Realtionship was like his and Sam's.

"About...?"

"About, why we never talk anymore and why you have been hanging with Griffin."

"Carly," He said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Leave!, I'm tired of hearing you complaing, in Fact im tired of the whole world and Life. I hate Life."

"God Freddie, I don't even know why i should want to hang with you. I mean I should Have told you I liked you when i had the Chance!" I yelled at him.

He Closed the door and told Wendy to stay inside. "Carly, Look, Stop lieing just to make me feel better because it is not even working, it is making me mad though. Sam is gone, the true Love of My Life. Now I have Wendy And when I did want you, you would just say no! I dont even know what you want anymore." He started walking towards the door and opened and closed it with the chain."Carly....."

"CARLY!" I moched him, kinda like Sam used to. Now i no why Sam would hurt him, I mean now, who wouldn't and how can Wendy Live Like this with him.

"Look, Just be Lucky your not my girlfriend!"

I was already confused but, worried for Wendy. 


	9. Chapter 8:Bad Boy's New Rules

Sam Slipped Away

Chapter 8

I kept calling Wendy, over and over. She never awnsered. I wanted to tell her to be careful with Freddie, If I wasn't To Late! I hope not.

*At School*

I kept walking back and fourth, from my locker to Sam old Locker. I couldn't help think that something is wrong with her. She didn't Call, text. not at school.  
Then I see her, coming out of the nurses office. She had a black eye and pruses and some cuts on her face.

"Wendy, What Happened?!?!" I asked

"Nothing Carly." She said.

"Was it Freddie?"

"What Carly, No....." she paused and grabbed my arm and dragged me to the girls restroom. Freddie Gave her a Look, and from there i knew it was him.  
"Yeah it was! Carly, I am so scared!.... I mean I love the guy.....But he hurt me!"

"Wait LOVE HIM???"

"Yes...."

"Oh My God! Are You Okay. Where did he hurt you?"

"Just Skip it, okay! If he finds out im telling you this. He would kill me!"

"Wendy!"

"Look Carly, I have to go! Talk to Freddie if you want, just don't metion me!"

"Wendy!...."

"I mean it Carly!" The Bell rang " I gotta go."

"Wendy, No!"

"I know this is dumb to make you closer to him, but stay at my place. I wont tell freddie that your there! okay."

I couldn't belive what i was hearing! A Guy I once Loved. Not anymore, Hurt my new BFF!"

*At Freddie's*

*Knock, Knock*

"Who is it?" Freddie asked.

"Carly!" I yelled back at him.

He came to the door, leaving the chain on again.

"What did Wendy tell you?" He asked

"She didn't, I found out that it was you hurting her though. What is wrong with you, are you trying to Kill the only girl that "does" love you!"

"She LOVES me?!?! She didn't say that!"

"Yeah She did! I asked her if it was you hurting her and she said nothing, and then I asked her if she loved you, and she said yes!" I had to mix up the words so it would sound like she said nothing. I didn't want her to get hurt again.

"Whoa, ummm...' he paused, opeing the door, coming outside "So did she really say that?"

"Freddie..."

"Oh yeah, forgot! So she doesn't wan't to leave me for that reason."

"Right! Can You Stop Hurting her though?"

"Yea but, i am going to need to hurt someone else"

"Fine Freddie, Hurt me, because you can't even consider trying to change"

"Why Should I Change!?!"

"Look at you, Freddie! You Hurt The Person I know You Love, Wendy, and now you want to hurt me, All because you think you killed Sam, The Girl That You still LOVE and she is gone!"

"Stop talking about that Carly! I hate talking about Sam!"

"Why!?!"

"YOU KNOW WHY!"

"Okay, sorry!"

"It's fine, I just wish I could make this right! I mean like I think Sam died Because it was my fault! And Wendy, I don't know, I just got mad at you! I feel as if i need to hurt someone else in order for me to stop hurtting myself!" He rolled up his sleves, and I saw many cuts, pruses.

"Fredddie! You see where this is taking you! But Think about it! Do you want to hurt me or Wendy! I mean how would feel if One of us Died! And it would really be all your Fault!" He slid to the floor holding his knees with his arms, all wrapped in a ball.

"Carly,......I'm Sorry, and I'll tell Wendy I'm sorry When I see her....."

"What Are You Sorry For???"

"For yelling at you, more then ever, hurting Wendy, hurting myself, and I was hurting my mom too! She saw the cuts, I just told her I fell, but i Knew that she knew what was going on. She cired, I cried too. Yea , go ahead and laugh! I'm just so sorry for anything else!"

"I forgive you. I mean It must be hard to lose the one you Love and can never get back. I'm going to talk to my mom,"

"Okay Freddie." We hugged, for the first time in a long time, it was like everything was new. I stood outside a little bit after that. Then He finaly called his mom.

Freddie went in saying, "Mom! I need to talk To You." 


	10. Chapter 9:Tell and Kiss?

Sam Slipped Away

Chapter 9

***at Carly's***

"So, Freddie....What did you tell your mom last week. I've been wanting to ask you but, I guess I just get around to it" I said to the boy.

"Told her.....that I was sorry, stopped cutting myself, told wendy sorry, and told you sorry."

'Oh......so.....are you still with Wendy."

"Yeah."

"Oh. Hey, do you remember that day I told you I liked you and you thought I was kidding, I wasn't, just so you know."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup."

"hmmmm..........well i have Wendy, and right now....I can't...."

"Can't what Freddie?"

"I mean when i did like you, that was the time you should have said it back!"

"I know but, I wasn't so sure! Know I am." I scooted a little closer to him.

"Carly....."

"Yea....."

"Do you really like me?"

"Yes!" He got Closer to me. I just looked down, all sad. He picked up my sad head and put his lips to mine. I was in shock at first but, I just went along with it. There we were on the couch, kissing. I stopped after a good minute, though.

"What is wrong with you Freddie? You're dating Wendy!"

"I know but, I just wanted you to be happy for a little while. Hope you were!"

"Yeah I was!"

"Yeah, Look I gotta go."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to Wendy....."

"Freddie" I ran after him pass the door. It was too bad he was already gone.

***Texting Wendy***

"Hey Wendy, What's Up?" I texted. That's how most text/talks are made anyways.

"nm, just crying, hbu?

"y r u crying?"

"y dont u go across the hall and ask the guy that lives there!" I already knew what happend.

"wht did he break up with u!?!"

"yea...."

"OMG!!!! hold on, im goin go yell at him!"

"No dont, he said it was because he just cant be anywhere rite now sooo idk. he said it wuz still hard on him cuz of the sam thing"

"Okay, fine I wont" that was the last thing said between us. I couldn't belive that Freddie did that, but if he didn't want to be with anyone right now, or with anyone......It must mean that the kiss between us meant nothing to our realtionship. I was still bummed about the whole Sam Thing too, but he was just taking it to hard.

* * *

tried to included a text talk! haha :) What Do you think of the Creddie Kiss i Made Happen. I know this CREDDIE kiss coming from a seddier! NEVER. haha well dont worry in my new story there will be sriffen (sam and GRIFFIN????) seddie creddie and criffin.!  
okay, so now im writing more then ever, why? I have to write for english(15mins a night) so this is the prefect reason to do this now! haha i finished chapter 10(really short, not even kidding!) Im not posting till later! so ha! no jk ummm....this story is coming to an end soon! :( but i have more stories coming soon. im going all the way to chapter 12! haha. i think you guys are going to love the ending. i haved it planned out too! haha. i did change to the rating to T cuz i dont know how i would feel about a kid readin stuff about cutting himself. So yeah that is basicly the only reason i changed the rating! haha its all Freddie's Fault! REVIEW!?! :) it makes me Happy! :)


	11. Chapter 10:Last Video

Sam Slipped Away

Chapter 10

***1 Week Later***

I headed upstaris to the iCarly Studio where I use to do iCarly with Freddie and Sam. There was no more Sam, Freddie just couldn't handle it anymore. He told me that iCarly was something we did with Sam, not by ourselfs. I turned on the Video Camra and made a video for iCarly, the very last iCarly video i will ever make on iCarly. I checked the computer to see if it said live and how many people where watching. I truned off live. I wanted to film it and then I would decied if I post it or not. I walked over to the screen.  
"Hello iCarly Fans and Viewers. You might be wondering why Sam isn't here and Freddie isn't here. Or Why we never do iCarly Anymore........" I countied to give them the answers. I truend off the Camra before i started to cry......again. I was going to post the video. I got on and posted it. It was going to be 5 hours till it was up. Sadly in 5 hours it will be midnight, Sam's 16 Birthday. I left, and i didn't notice that what I was doing might have been wrong. 


	12. Chapter 11:Sam's Birthday

Sam Slipped Away

Chapter 11

***Carly's. 10 AM. Sam's 16th Birthday****

There was a diffrent vibe on such a great day, for Sam atleast. She would be 16 today. Freddie, Spencer, Wendy, Gibby, And even Ms. Benson were here for Sam's Still B-day

"So Freddie, You Never Told me that you liked Sam," His Mom Said to him. His checkes went from tan to red as a cherry.

"I thought I did, Mom!" I could tell he was lying. It was so obvious to me and to Spencer. He walked over to me, he was quiet today.

"So...."

"So....Are you feeling Better?"

"Yeah, Well it's still hard, but yeah I'm Better. My Cuts Are Mostly gone! That''s Good!"

"Yeah it is. Let me See." He grabbed my hand and took me to the iCarly Studio. I guess he didn't want his mom seeing his cuts again. He Rolled up his jackets Selves. They were Red, Looking as if part of the skin, now. And The Pruses, Yellow or a little lighter then his usally color. I felt them too. I wanted to make sure they weren't pressed up against his skin. They weren't.

"Freddie, You're Doing A great job!"

"Thanks, I just wish I hadn't done it in the first Place. I Changed alot in less then 6 months!"

"Yea, But your the old Freddie Now and that's The Freddie I want to be friends with!" He hugged me, I hugged him Back. Such a Warm old Hug from Sweet Freddie. He let go first. He walked down staris, I followed. He had a smile on his face. A few weeks ago he didn't have an emotion, his face was blank, it was hard to tell what he was thinking but, by looking at that smile, I could tell that he was much happier. It was a rough time for me and him.

****Later That Day****

"Okay so, show me the video you posted on iCarly!" Freddie asked.

"Okay! Okay! hold on!" We walked upstairs to the iCarly Sudio. The lights were not how I left them. They were dim, and there were candles, lit up. Freddie and I Excaghed looks.

"Carly, What are you trying to do here?"

"Nothing! I swear. His Laptop was closed but, the light was still on.

"Carly! You did this for me!"

"NO!!!"

"Then who did this, for who?"

"I don't Know!!! How should I know anyways!" he sighed. he look at his laptop and flipped it open.

"CARLY! Come here! Look At This!"

I walked his way, started at the laptop.  
"What is it......., OMG!" 


	13. Chapter 12:She's Alive, not really

Sam Slipped Away

Chapter 12

We both Looked at the screen Shocked. It was Sam! The date of the video was today, April 17th, 2010, Sam's Birthday. Sam died 6 months ago. The title of the video was called, iSam.

"Freddie, Play it!"

"What!?!"

"PLAY IT!"

"Okay," he cliked play....

"Hey!!!! It's Sam!!! in iSam!"

"Pause it Freddie!"

"What is this......???"

"I don't know....." I was confused. Sam had this video and right on the conner it said April 17th, 2010. "Okay, press play!"

"And I'm On a diffrent world, Heaven!"

"First I wan't to say that I won't be on iCarly anymore but, on iSam!" She paused. "And for Carly and Freddie, you guys, I have been watching yall these 6 months! and Freddie, About you Loving me......" She paused again...."I Love You Too! And I miss both of you guys!" I paused it this time.

"What!" Freddie Yelled.

"The love of your life is dead and she just told you that she loves you! Don't you think this video is a litle wried!"

"A bit but, come on Lets just watch the rest!"

"Freddie, I dont get it!" He pressed Play. And what Sam Said made us Simle!  
"............And we will meet soon again...!" 


End file.
